


Power Play

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [10]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Banter, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of another fight with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru has a moment of clarity. Why does he really fight with his brother? Set before Tokijin broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Power Play  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: PG-13, mild profanity  
Genre: Introspection, Action

It had started as a grudge. Sesshomaru had resented Inuyasha for his father's mistake. He was the reason he hadn't been able to fight and surpass his father. Over time, however, his feelings had changed. Why hadn't he had the clarity to see that sooner?

“Pay attention, jackass!”

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, dodging another punch. He lashed his whip. “Is that your best, little brother?”

Inuyasha charged again, managing to scratch Sesshomaru's wrist. “You weren't fast enough, bastard.”

Not many opponents could land a hit on Sesshomaru. Only two had been capable: his father, and now Inuyasha. Even if he never told him, Sesshomaru respected him. He found these fights a thrilling challenge.

“You'll pay, Inuyasha.”

“Whatever.” Inuyasha smirked, withdrawing Tetsusaiga. “You're all talk.”

Sesshomaru withdrew Tokijin, even if it couldn't match their father's fang. He struck first, sending a blast towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha countered with Tetsusaiga, the Kaze no Kizu erupting. It lacked its usual power. So far, neither one had actively tried to land fatal blows. It felt more like sparring. He might have laughed if it was his nature.

“Surely you can do better.”

“I'm just getting started, asshole.”

“Prove it.”

Inuyasha's eyes glinted. He prepared his next attack. “You asked for it!”

Sesshomaru knew why he enjoyed this. While he hadn't been able to fight his father, Sesshomaru could see so much of him in Inuyasha. In this moment of clarity, he realized that his father had left him the greatest inheritance: the perfect sparring partner.


End file.
